Locations/Houses
Most of the houses inhabited by the series' characters resemble trees (trees with doors and windows in them). Some characters have different homes in different episodes (such as Cuddles, Lumpy and The Mole). Main characters Cuddles' House Cuddles has had different homes in different episodes. It is a tree in some episodes, and in others it is a normal house. His main home is a tree, as it has been seen at least twice in the episodes In a Jam and Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. His normal-looking house was also seen twice, in the episodes A Hole Lotta Love and Letter Late than Never, although it was destroyed by Pop and Sniffles in the former. Dersffxdgx.png|Cuddles' house as shown in A Hole Lotta Love. Gbdjghjhu.png|Cuddles' living room from the same episode. letterhouse.png|The exterior of Cuddles' home from Letter Late than Never. Readingcouch.png|Cuddles' living room as shown in that episode. Partyset.png|Cuddles' living room in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. housetree.png|Cuddles' house as it appears in In a Jam. Giggles' House Giggles, like Cuddles, is shown to live in numerous houses throughout the series. Giggles' house is first seen in Helping Helps, where she lives in a tree and apparently with her mother. This house is later seen in Every Litter Bit Hurts and I've Got You Under My Skin where she appears to live alone. Handy builds her a house in Home Is Where the Hurt Is, though due to several implications, it turns into a giant death trap shaped like an origami crane. The interior of her house is seen in Blind Date. Giggles also has a house in the suburbs in Doggone It where she hangs her laundry out back and a house along Lumpy's mail route in Letter Late than Never. In Dunce Upon a Time, she shared residence with Nutty in a small wooden house with no food, and a bed with a candle on the night stand. In I've Got You Under My Skin, she has a whole variety of toys in her home. GiggleSMom.png|Giggles' first house. Under.jpg|Giggles' bedroom from I've Got You Under My Skin. Cozyfireplace.png|Panoramic view of Giggles' living room. Aesrdrdrsrt.png|Giggles' new home built by Handy, before its destruction seconds later. Date 23.jpg|"Hello?" Date 6.jpg|Giggles' living room in Blind Date. 546981.jpg|Giggles' (and Nutty's) house from Dunce Upon a Time. Toothy's House The outside was first seen in either All Flocked Up, where Toothy lives in a normal house, or in Autopsy Turvy (Debatable, because it may be Cuddles' house; if so, the inside of Toothy's house isn't shown until Spare Tire), where he lives in a tree and has a large wardrobe inside it. afuti.jpg|Toothy on the rooftop of his house. File:Casa_de_Toothy_en_Spare_Tire.png|Toothy's house in Spare Tire. Lumpy's House Lumpy usually lives in a trashy trailer, as evidenced in Nuttin' but the Tooth, You're Bakin' Me Crazy, Stealing the Spotlight, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, and By The Seat Of Your Pants. But he has lived in other places too. When he was a giant in Dunce Upon a Time he lived in a castle in the sky. In Junk in the Trunk he lived in a normal house with a swinging wall and a large set of tubes for his pet elephant. In Aw, Shucks! he had a house out on a farm and destroyed it trying to kill a crow, in Peas in a Pod he had a cottage. In All In Vein, he as a vampire has his own castle where he lures unsuspecting victims by means of deliveries. By_The_Seat_Ouch.png|It's painful. By_The_Seat_Lumpy_and_Flippy.png|Living room. You're Baking Me Crazy.jpg|Lumpy in his house. Stealing the Spotlight.jpg|Christmas edition! AinV_Lumpy.png|Lumpy's castle, from All In Vein. Lumpy's Home.png|Exterior view of Lumpy's castle. Peainpod-----lumpyhouse.JPG|Lumpy's non-mobile home. farmhouse.png|Lumpy's farmhouse, as shown in Aw, Shucks!. Petunia's House Petunia's original house was first seen in Hello Dolly when she brings The Cursed Idol home with her, resulting in her bedsprings impaling her chest and stomach. In Wishy Washy, we get a glimpse of how clean Petunia's house is and how upset she gets when something isn't perfect. Her home makes a reappearance in I Nub You. Petunia also had a small tree house Handy built her in House Warming, but it ended up exploding and setting her aflame. Wishy Washy.jpg|Bathroom shown in Wishy Washy. WishyWashy.JPG|Full view of Petunia's bathroom. HelloDollyPetunia.gif|Bedroom. Peas17.PNG|Petunia's house as seen in Peas in a Pod. Birdsflyoutoftree.png|Petunia's house outside in Wishy Washy. Handy's House First seen in Shard at Work, Handy's home is filled with electrical appliances and hardware which (ironically) need hands to function. The exterior of the house was shown for the first time in No Time Like the Present, which also featured his house with a different interior and pictures of construction tools on the wall. The Mole also lives in the same building. NTLP Handy.png|Interior. HTF 77 Present 01.jpg|Exterior. Shard at Work.jpg|The first showing of Handy's home. Sniffles' House Sniffles lives in a tree made out of metal, first seen in Blast from the Past. Inside he has a lab in which he invents things, though he also has a normal living area elsewhere in the house. He was seen to have a work station in A Hole Lotta Love, but it seems to be a separate building. Sniffles' house has been seen in Blast from the Past, A Sight for Sore Eyes, Tongue in Cheek and I've Got You Under My Skin. However, in internet episodes like Suck It Up and Pet Peeve, he seems to have a different house. sniffleshouse.png|Exterior view of Sniffles' house. Mechanical Paper Plane.jpg|The interior of Sniffles house, from A Sight for Sore Eyes. Pet_Peeve_Sniffles.png|Sniffles' lab in Pet Peeve. Suck it Up.jpg|Sniffles' bedroom, from Suck It Up. Sniffles Watching TV.jpg|Sniffles' living room, as shown in Blast from the Past. Nutty's House Nutty lives in a tree that has red and pink stripes on it, resembling a candy cane. He sleeps in candy wrappers on the floor beside his bed despite having a bed. His house has been seen in Concrete Solution, Chew Said a Mouthful, and the False Alarm episode. He also lived with Giggles in a small, wooden house as shown in Dunce Upon a Time. In most episodes, Nutty's house appears to be much smaller on the outside because the shape of the door is different. Other tree houses have a door connected to the ground but Nutty's looks like a hole in a tree. Despite having a small outside appearance, his house is actually much bigger on the inside. Nutty's_house.png|Nutty's house in Chew Said a Mouthful. 547081.jpg|Bathroom. 245546 10150215768862277 349330647276 38705 1515 n.jpg|Kitchen. Cfudhrughbtfuhuf.png|Nutty's kitchen seen in Concrete Solution. Videogameobsession.png|Nutty's living room, from the False Alarm episode. Housenight.png|The exterior of Nutty's house from that same episode. Pop and Cub's House Seen in episodes such as And the Kitchen Sink, Read 'em and Weep, and Easy For You to Sleigh, their house is a tree. The inside is large and decorated, with separate bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, etc. OTo rKYdVlY gif.jpg|Kitchen. ETS2.png|Pop and Cub's house (exterior). VC_Cub.png|Another exterior view. Lumpy,_Pop_and_Disco_Bear.png|Living room. Stealing the Spotlight.png|Pop and Cub's house decorated. Sack.png|The basement/laundry room. Flaky's House Some believe that her house was seen in Party Animal, but this is debatable. If confirmed so, then Flaky would be the only main character who has lived in a normal house (and not a tree) for the entire series. The house has a living room and kitchen, and is located on top of a hill. If this is not her house, then she is the only main character whose home has not been seen. File:122.jpg|Flaky's (possible) home as shown in Party Animal. Houseonhill.png|Exterior view. The Mole's House Like Cuddles and Lumpy, The Mole has had several houses including a tree house and a normal house. In Can't Stop Coffin, he lives partially underground beneath a cemetery (as he's blind, he might not know this, however it may be possible that he lives underground intentionally since he is a mole). However in Out of Sight, Out of Mime and A Sight for Sore Eyes, his home was above the ground. In No Time Like the Present, he lives in a room inside an apartment shared by Handy. File:The_Mole's_House.png|The exterior of The Mole's house in A Sight for Sore Eyes. A Sight For Sore Eyes Panoramic Shot.PNG|Panoramic view of The Mole's house (interior) from the same episode. TheBloodApple.png|Interior view of The Mole's house, as shown in Can't Stop Coffin. Date 2.jpg|The Mole's bathroom, from Blind Date. HTF - No Time Like The Present (S03 E77) 11.png|The Mole's living room in No Time Like the Present. molehill.png|The Mole's house in Out of Sight, Out of Mime. Mime's Tent Seen in Easy For You to Sleigh, Mime to Five, and Chill Kringle, Mime's home is a tent which is like an ordinary house on the inside. Inside, Mime has invisible furniture which Lifty and Shifty once ransacked, much to the horror of Mime. File:Mime's House.jpg|Mime's tent as it appears in Chill Kringle. File:Mime's House Inside.jpg|The interior of Mime's tent in Easy For You to Sleigh. Sleight 15.jpg|The exterior of Mime's tent from the same episode. Mimemail.png|Mime's tent in Mime to Five Russell's Pirate Ship First seen in Sea What I Found, Russell's house is a tree house shaped as a pirate ship. In it, there is a hammock in which Russell sleeps and a cupboard where he keeps his clothes, hats, peglegs and hooks when he's not wearing them. In Bottled Up Inside, he is shown to be living in a new house. It looks quite similar to his old house from the TV series, but with major differences. File:Russell's House.jpg|Russell's house as it appears in Sea What I Found. File:Russell's House Inside.jpg|The interior of Russell's house. BU_Russell's_home.png|Russell's new house in Bottled Up Inside. Disco Bear's House Disco Bear appears to be fairly wealthy, as he has a few luxury homes. One of them is a ski cabin he uses for skiing (which was destroyed in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!). His normal house, first seen in Ipso Fatso, is a 70s style house built off the ground with a set of large steps leading up to his front door. Inside, he has a disco styled bedroom with a large, heart-shaped 70's bed, a disco alarm clock, a self portrait, a painting, a hair-drying chair and a jacuzzi. He also has a bathroom with a floor made of mosaics, each one with a light that activates if it's stomped on, and a weighing machine. He has a more standard-looking tree house in Put Your Back Into It, though the interior still has a 70s look. Disco_bear_house.jpg|Disco Bear's house as seen in Ipso Fatso and Easy Comb, Easy Go. File:Disco_room.jpg|His bedroom, from the same episode. Bathroom.jpg|Disco Bear's bathroom from this episode. PYB_Truffles.png|Disco Bear's house as shown in Put Your Back Into It. Disco Bear in Pain.png|His living room from the same episode. skiloft.png|Disco Bear's ski loft from Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!. Lifty and Shifty's Apartment The outside of their house in Meat Me for Lunch has not been seen, but they were shown to have a small home with a supposedly empty refrigerator. They are shown to live in a hotel apartment in Swelter Skelter. It is possible that their mystery house in the former episode is this very same building. Indexmeat.jpg|Interior of Lifty and Shifty's place. apartment.png|Their apartment as shown in Swelter Skelter. Scarf head.jpg|It's really cold there. All this for A.C..png|Apartment hallway. That is cold.png|Another iInterior of Lifty and Shifty's apartment. DangFrozenFire.png|Their room destroyed by an ice explosion. Cro-Marmot's Dome It is shown in Wipe Out! that Cro-Marmot lives in an igloo on top of a hill, inside a dome that resembles a giant snow globe. His home includes a TV with no cable. Wipe 1.jpg|Interior. Wipe 4.jpg|Exterior. 2010-06-28 133B583B13.jpg|Hill. Doorway.jpg|Doorway. Flippy's House Seen in Party Animal (Debatable), Easy For You to Sleigh, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, and Autopsy Turvy, Flippy's home is shaped like a quonset hut with a hangar where he keeps his military vehicles. He is also shown to be pretty well off as his house is filled with trophies, statues, suits of armor, and a widescreen TV. File:Flippy's House.jpg|Flippy's house as it appears in Double Whammy Part II. File:Flippy's House Inside.jpg|The interior of Flippy's house as it appears in Easy For You to Sleigh. flippy's home.png|Flippy's house outside. Splendid's Acorn Fortress First seen from the outside in It's a Snap. The inside of his house has been seen in It's a Snap, Better Off Bread, Gems the Breaks and Breaking Wind. A building shaped like an acorn high above the forest, this acts as Splendid's home. Before being called into action, Splendid is usually doing some mundane task like baking bread or knitting. Image:It's_a_snap_002_0001.jpg|Splendid's home in It's a Snap. File:Gemstobreak splendid sick.png|Splendid's bedroom, from Gems the Breaks. File:HTF 74 Breaking 01-680x382.jpg|Interior as shown in Breaking Wind. Better Off Bread.jpg|Splendid's kitchen, from Better Off Bread. Lammy's and Mr. Pickels' House First seen in Royal Flush (only from the inside). It is where Giggles and Petunia are seen at the door and Lammy, Giggles, Petunia, and Flaky are seen at a table playing a card game. When Lammy lets her guests in, there seems to be only a large expanse of hills and trees but nothing else in sight. File:HTF 71 Royal 03.jpg|Lammy's house in Royal Flush. Lammyandflaky.jpg|Her bathroom from the same episode. Other characters Buddhist Monkey's House First seen in Three Courses of Death. On the outside, it is a red and white oriental house in the center of a small lake. On the inside, it has numerous artifacts including gongs and lanterns. This is the battle site of Buddhist Monkey and Char Sui. Buddish Monkey Tree courses of death.jpg|Buddhist Monkey's home. 3coursedeath--whatisthat.JPG|Buddhist Monkey's house inside. TCOD25.png|An exterior view of Buddhist Monkey's house in the same episode. The Dark Shadow Lord's Lair This is the secret lair of The Dark Shadow Lord, as well as the Generic Tree Ninjas, and possibly Char Sui. It might be an ancient temple or an evil castle. It has a large throne room and a big stained-glass window. Shadowordslair.png|The lair inside. TCOD20.png|The entrance to the lair. The Ants' Home The Ants, unsurprisingly, live in an anthill. As is shown in Crazy Ant-ics, their anthill contains a network of underground tunnels akin to its real-life counterparts. However, in Tongue in Cheek, their anthill contains no tunnels and instead has one door for entering and exiting. Their anthill is destroyed by Sniffles' robot in the episode, though they make a new home out of Sniffles' corpse after killing him. In Suck It Up, they do not live in an anthill, but behind the walls of Sniffles' house. Crazyantics Sniffles idle.PNG|The Ants' anthill. Indexsnifflescrazy.jpg|The anthill and its network of tunnels. Lethimin.png|The anthill now lacks tunnels and appears to be just one room. Tongueincheek-homesweethome.PNG|The ants' new house (built in the most disturbing way possible). Spyingant.png|Another view of the anthill. Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:Lists